


синий цвет и выбор

by XMRomalia



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Коннор раздумывает над своими поступками, а Хэнк начинает осознавать, что люди порой в разы отвратительнее андроидов.





	синий цвет и выбор

На самом деле, Хэнк всегда в глубине души осознавал: люди во многом хуже андроидов. Да, тот ублюдыш с диодом в виске и пластиковой, наклеенной улыбкой не спас его сына; да, его механические оправдания — что мертвому пуля в морду.  
  
Но тот андроид, если подумать хорошенько под крепким алкоголем, и не должен был оперировать сына. Не должен был; его Коулу, доверительно смотрящему и тихо-тихо хныкающему от боли, подписал смертный приговор не пластмассовый уродец, искренне (насколько вообще это слово могло подойти?) пытающийся помочь; не сам Андерсон, но ублюдок, кайфующий дома от красного льда. На нем вина, пускай в привкусе терпкого алкоголя Хэнк отчаянно пытался убедить себя в вине андроида — так проще, в конце-концов.  
  
Проще, потому что виноваты машины, проклятые мультиварки-скороварки-утюги на ножках. Не ты, Хэнк, не справившийся с управлением.  _Не ты_.  
  
И все же чем дальше живешь, тем больше приходило осознание: что-то в этих роботах… неправильное, и не в плохом смысле. Там, где человек давным-давно поднял бы руку в ответ, они терпели; там где нет надежды — не даровали её, но делали все возможное.  
  
Даже в Конноре, что прилип как банный лист, выбил ему окно да постоянно порицающе ворчал на любое мало-мальски «неправильное» с точки зрения закона действие — даже он и то был  _лучше_ людей.  
  
Хэнк помнил, как Гэвин однажды застрелил парнишку, что после оказался невиновным. Помнил как Дэниелс поступала методом «горит сарай гори и хата»; как Коллинз предпочел, чтобы ублюдок застрелил девчонку и прибился сам, чем получить пулю в морду.  
  
Черт, на их счету столько чертовых ошибок — уставных, моральных, логичных и бла-бла-бла. В теории же оно как работает: действуй по пунктам, как написано в учебниках передовыми психологами-учеными-самим сатаной в юбке, и все будет прекрасно. И Коннор должен был так поступать.  
  
Только вот видит их проклятущий Господь, Андерсон ни разу не видел никого, кто бы более подошел под вариант « _неправильный_ ».  
  
Не девиация еще, но странность; Хэнк про себя звал её «дерьминкой», ибо иначе не назвать. Строил Коннор из себя непойми кого, чеканил тому же Гэвину «я машина, я самая передовая-мать-её-мультиварка на ножках из КиберЛайф, следующая строгим протоколам»…  
  
А потом кидался к Хэнку, чтобы затащить того обратно на крышу, игнорируя убегающего преступника, точно того и нет. Или пытался защитить поломанного ублюдка с чердака, словами вытворяя такое, что заслушаешься мимолётно; после едва не словив мужественным пластиковым лбом пулю того самого Гэвина. Потому что, мать его, защитил.  _Андроида_. Сам. Будучи.  _Андроидом_.  
  
— Какого чёрта? — спросил Хэнк потом наедине, но от своего (прости Господи) напарника получил лишь краткое:  
  
— Дипломатия.  
  
Хорошая дипломатия, думалось Андерсону, прячущему пистолет. Надежная, блять, как швейцарские часы.  
  
И ведь не поспоришь с уродцем, работает ведь. Того уродца «с голубями» не поймали, ну и дьявол с ним; убийца толстяка признался, забившись в угол, после смиренно пройдя за копом. Казалось бы, жестянка жестянкой — а поступает как человек. Боится как человек, зыркая исподлобья, прижимая руки к груди, где набатом бьет сердце с голубой кровью. Сердце, что может даже на чувства способно.  
  
«Я вам не позволю, — вспоминался праведный гнев Коннора, а после — спокойная констатация, уже наедине, — они могли повредить его. КиберЛайф андроиды нужны живыми».  
  
Живыми, угу. А как же.  
  
И все же Коннор не торопился убивать ублюдков, даже когда очевидно было, что иначе никак. Хэнку-то понятно, ему в любом случае странно ломать тостер, когда тот мало того, что сопротивление оказывает — еще и смотрит честно, безоружно, один в один как человек. Но это Андерсон, он ведь старый дурак; Коннор же «передовая машина из КиберЛайф». Он вообще не должен знать, что такое пощада, если верить его же словам.  
  
Но он сидел на диване в доме Андерса, втупив глаза вперед. Чесал на каком-то полуавтомате ворчащего Сумо у себя на коленях, и уж чего Хэнк от него не ожидал от андроида, припершегося будто бы из самого Афганистана, так это философии:  
  
— Лейтенант, как думаете, я злой?  
  
И смотрит же честно, детина эдакая, будто во рту его кошки насрали. Желтым играет диод — он у него в последнее время в синий цвет почти не возвращался — да и Сумо как-то странно на его коленях мнется. Будто утешить пытается, что ли.  
  
А утешить стоит, ибо тот после очередного задания ходит, как подстреленный — морда кирпичом, пальцы мнутся, весь зажат, как воробей в ливень. Казалось бы, шлюха убила клиента и сбежала с любовницей-шлюхой — чего такого, чтобы голову ломать? Особенно Коннору, что так кичился — андроиды не люди, их эмоции результат ошибки, они не способны на чувства…  
  
Но память у Хэнка хорошая. И он помнил, как тот навел пистолет на одну из девчонок — заряженный, рабочий. Одно нажатие на спусковой крючок и девчата у них в кармане — но он опустил мушку. Дрожал осиновым листом, смотрел на них, слушал их — и диод сиял желтым.  
  
«Может, оно и к лучшему», хмыкал тогда Хэнк.  
  
Глядя сейчас на Коннора, для которого, кажется, это грозилось стать последней каплей перед сотворением ряда убийств с отягощающим, а после получения автоматной очереди в грудь и пути в Вальгаллу с воплем «за девиантов!» на губах. Или что там у роботов? Рай?..  
  
— Добро и зло понятия относительные, — издалека начал Андерсон, открывая очередную бутылку и падая на продавленный диван, отчего Сумо даже не дрогнул — то ли привык, то ли не почувствовал даже, — для каждой стороны своё, вся херня.  
  
— Нет, вы не поняли, мои решения повлекли за собой…  
  
— Так, цыц, — ладонь на тонких пластиковых губах остановила поток мысли «я-такая-плохая-скороварка» от Коннора, к тому же уберегая и без того несчастного копа от перебиваний. На время, — слушай меня. Если говорить простым языком: некоторые из нас рождаются паиньками, а некоторые полны дерьма, окей? Вот по макушку, и андроиды не исключение. Создал нас таким Господь, а мы уж с вами накосячили, бывает.  
  
Взяв перерыв на выпить пива, Хэнк не без легкой нотки удовольствия отметил, что Коннор на него смотрит. Даже нет — пялится, выдохнуть боясь:  
  
— И разницы в этом между девиантом и человеком нет вообще. Оба полны дерьма, оба смотримся херово на фоне тех красавчиков, что взывают к миру, раю и высиранию бабочек там, не знаю. Но мы делаем выбор — каждый день, каждый час. Знаешь, чего мне стоит не перестрелять всех тех уродцев, что болеют за тех жопоруких из команды-  
  
— То есть…  
  
Коннор задрал его перебивать, если честно, но вздохнув, Хэнк решил прислушаться. Все равно в глотке пересохло от этой высокопарной хуйни.  
  
— Вы считаете, что моя дилемма относится к вопросу что лучше — родиться добрым или преодолеть природную злобу великим усилием?  
  
Быть полным дерьма, но хорошим человеком, потому что подавляешь это. Преодолеваешь желание кинуть ближнего и протягиваешь ему руку; ненавидишь андроидов, но наставляешь пушку на ублюдка из департамента, чтобы он дорогой кукле не пустил электронные мозги на стену.  
  
— Считай так, Коннор, — хмыкнул он с улыбкой и… едва не подавился пивом от того, как странно это звучит. Не жестянка, не мультиварка-на-ножках, не пластмассовый ублюдок.  
  
Коннор.  
  
Может и звал он его по-имени раньше, да было это отстраненно, на отвали. Мол, чего пристал, Коннор; не путайся под ногами, Коннор.  
  
А сейчас этот самый пластмассовый ублюдок зыркал на него периодически; начесывал Сумо, и Хэнк мог поклясться, что от его «считай так» у андроида дрогнул уголок губ.  
  
Рад, что одобрили мысли? Рад, что Хэнк не схватил его в охапку и не потащил в КиберЛайф на деактивацию с бабкиным причитанием, мол, совсем охренел, андроид, девиантится прямо на моем диване?   
  
Черт его знает.  
  
Чужой диод впервые за долгое время приобрел синий цвет, и Хэнку, пожалуй, этого было вполне достаточно.


End file.
